


contact

by eyesmiles



Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Taemin Isn't Famous, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, its not explicitly stated but pls i beg u get the undertones, theyre both ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: ace!taomin kisses





	contact

Zitao lay shirtless, his honey skin contrasts beautifully against the pale cream sheets as he rakes his left hand through his boyfriend's light brown hair. He's sweating, but only enough to notice the uncomfortable stickiness of his skin. A long day of promoting has worn him to a point where he feels so tired he can't think of anything but sleep,  _let alone_  a shower. He shudders at the thought of falling asleep sweaty-but Taemin doesn't seem to mind. Zitao hums as he feels Taemin's lips upon his skin; his body buzzes with warmth as his boyfriend's plump lips rake along his collarbone and neck. He doesn't know how Taemin kisses his sweat-covered skin, but he doesn't question it. In fact, Zitao would be uncomfortable with this amount of touching, if he didn't know that he and Taemin have the same contact boundaries, but since he does, he welcomes the feeling of the soft, open-mouthed kisses his boyfriend bestows upon him. 

Taemin makes his way to his lips eventually and presses a long kiss to them; his mouth fits so perfectly with Zitao's, it's kind of ridiculous. Zitao cups Taemin's neck and draws him closer, kisses him languidly. His boyfriend, in reply, lets out a long hum of approval before he pulls away. "Tell me about your day," he says softly. 

Zitao, though tired and in need of a long nap, loves to complain. So, he does.

His left hand rests on the back of his boyfriend's neck as Taemin continues kissing along his chest. He talks about his tiring photoshoot and-though the outfits he wore were stunning, it was tiring having to change so many times- and he talks about the interview he had to do. "There's just not dropping hints," he says as Taemin kisses his shoulder. "I think I should tell them." 

Taemin pauses to nibble on a random place above Zitao's collarbone. "I'll always support you," he says softly. He looks at Zitao and his eyes hold nothing but fondness. "If you wish to tell them, then do it; you've never been held back before." 

"I'm glad," Zitao says as Taemin cups his face. "Should we take couple photos?" He's only half joking, but Taemin chuckles regardless. Taemin's eyes hold stars. 

"As if we don't already," Taemin smiles fondly as their lips meet once more. Zitao sighs as Taemin kisses his cheek. "Are you planning on showering?" he asks as he falls to his boyfriend's right side.

Zitao groans. "I am too tired," he mumbles softly.

Taemin shrugs and presses a kiss to the tattoo on his boyfriend's arm. "Good," he mutters as he wraps his hands around Zitao's waist. "Because I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend ( you know who you are )  
> tumblr is @leejehwan  
> comments and kudos are encouraged and appreciated


End file.
